Phobia
by morfin761
Summary: Recueil de drabbles/OS sur les phobies de nos demis-dieux. 1er : Astraphobie et Nico/2nd: Claustrophobie et Bianca/3eme Ablutophobie et Percy
1. Astraphobia

**Ce recueil contiendra principalement des drabbles, quelques OS et tourneras autour du même thème : les phobies, terreurs et autres cauchemar. Je le remplirais quand je pourrais et quand j'aurais des idées. Désolé pour les fautes, j'essaie de faire attention, mais c'est très dur de se corriger soi-même. Euh, que dire de plus si ce n'est Bonne lecture avec ce premier drabble. **

**Si vous voulez une peur particulière sur un personnage particulier, faîtes-moi signe )  
**

* * *

Encore une fois le ciel s'illumina un court instant avant qu'un roulement terrible se fasse entendre. L'enfant se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son lit : _Il_ se rapprochait, l'orage était là pour lui, il en était sûr. Le ciel s'illumina une seconde fois et l'enfant laissa échapper un gémissement avant de se cacher sous sa couverture, il était terrifié, pourtant une partie de son cerveau ne cessait de lui répétait qu'il était ridicule et que ça ne servait à rien de se cacher. Il essaya d'appliquer les conseils de Bianca et compta jusqu'à un avant que le roulement ne revienne. Un second gémissement lui échappa et les larmes commencèrent à couler : _Il _ était au-dessus de sa tête maintenant, il allait mourir et personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il ne se contrôlait plus et les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêtés, sa respiration devint saccadée et ses gémissement était de plus en plus bruyant. Il ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce grondement du Diable, il se cacha un peu plus sous sa couverture et se plia en deux sur lui-même. Les battements de son cœur étaient plus forts que jamais, il était certain que tout le bâtiment pouvait l'entendre. Malgré tout ça, il étouffa un cri lorsque le ricanement se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Oui les nuages se moquaient de lui et ils allaient bientôt l'achevé.

Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire._ Elle_ le protégerait, _elle _le protège toujours. Il se leva très rapidement et pris la fuite en emportant avec lui son oreiller. Il courait pour échapper à l'orage, et sursautait à chaque flash, son corps ensuite pris de tremblement durant l'horrible rire qui suivait presque toujours. Au bout d'un long moment, il arriva enfin devant _la porte_. Il _l'_ouvrit sans se préoccuper de la personne qui dormait à l'intérieur, et se réfugia dans son lit. Tout tremblant, il essayait de se calmer mais peine perdu, l'occupante avait déjà ouvert les yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, Nico ? elle semblait encore endormie et sa voix était pâteuse.

Nico essaya de répondre mais fut coupé par le tonnerre. Un simple gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et il se blottie un peu plus contre sa sœur. Sœur qui eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre :

-Tu peux rester pour cette nuit, mais c'est tout.

Le petit garçon eut un grand sourire avant de se blottir un peu plus contre sa sœur et de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Nico Di Angelo, fils d'Hadès, roi des morts, et sang-mêlé est **astraphobe.**


	2. Claustrophobia

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble sur Bianca cette fois. Une fois encore, désolé pour les fautes, blablabla, vous connaissez le refrain. Je ne suis pas un expert en claustrophobie alors les informations ont été trouvées sur Internet, donc s'il y des erreurs merci de me prévenir et de ne pas m'agresser *se cache derrière son écran*. Merci à Moi-Haras pour sa review et ceux qui ont simplement lu. Les chapitres n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Alors voilà, j'ai dit ce que je voulais et Bonne Lecture.  
**

* * *

Les murs étaient de plus en plus proches, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se cala dans un coin du placard. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de jouer à cache-cache avec Nico, maintenant que le placard était bloqué comment-elle censée sortir ? Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois dans le but de se donner un peu de courage et tenta d'appeler à l'aide, seulement aucun son ne sortit. Elle recommença l'opération l'accompagnant de plusieurs coups dans la porte, mais personne ne vint. Elle sentit les larmes commencer à coulées sur ses joues et sa respiration accélérée : Elle voulait sortir, le jeu était terminé. Elle se roula en boule dans un coin du placard et se mit à gémir en pensant à ce qui se passera quand l'air manquera.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, Nico avait encore besoin d'elle. Elle se figea quand elle l'aperçut, elle était là dans le coin opposée avec ses huit pattes velues en train de tisser sa toile. Or s'il y avait bien une chose que Bianca détestait plus qu'être enfermée, c'était bien les araignées. Elle laissait échapper un cri d'horreur ce qui attira bien évidemment les horribles yeux de cette créature, et sa main réagit plus vite que son esprit et la pauvre araignée fut transformer en crêpe à huit pattes avant même que la jeune fille n'en eut conscience. Les larmes qui s'étaient stoppées reprirent de plus belle, et elle ne faisait que fixer sa main d'un air dégouté, et horrifié. Ses sanglots s'étaient réduits ma respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée, elle venait de tuer quelqu'un…non une vie de ses propres mains. Sa panique repris de plus belle, l'air commençait à lui manquer et elle voyait des papillons noirs danser devant ses yeux. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la porte et l'imagina exploser avant qu'un voile noire lui tombe devant les yeux.

_Deux jours plus tard :_

Bianca avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'une boule d'énergie aux cheveux noirs lui sauta dessus :

-Bianca ! Tu es réveillée.

-Nico, tu me fais mal, lui fis remarquer gentiment Bianca. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Combien de temps j'ai dormie ?

-Tu as dormie deux jours, et tu étais enfermée dans un placard.

-Oui, comment j'en suis sortie finalement ?

Elle se souvenait avoir frappé la porte mais après ça c'était le noir.

-Euh, il hésita un instant avant de reprendre. Il vaut mieux que vois ça toi-même.

Elle hocha la tête incertaine et se leva en se dirigeant vers le fameux placard, Nico sur ses talons ne parlant pas, ce qui était vraiment très rare. Lorsque les deux arrivèrent devant ce qui resté du placard, Bianca écarquilla les yeux, elle avait vraiment fait ça : le mur à côté semblait avoir ouvert, une fissure de la taille de Bianca était visible et elle semblait mal refermée, elle aurait facilement pu y glisser sa main. Elle déglutit et se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais jouer à cache-cache, avant d'emmener Nico acheter le paquet de Mythomagic qu'il voulait temps.

Bianca, fille d'Hadès, chasseresse d'Artémis, sang-mêlée était **claustrophobe**

* * *

**Je sais, c'est court mais j'essaierais d'être régulier pour compenser. Une reviews = un cookie.**

**Encore une fois, si vous voulez une phobie particulière sur un personnage particulier n'hésitez pas.  
**


	3. Ablutophobia

**Désolé pour la petitesse de ce chapitre, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire...J'en suis toujours pas satisfait d'ailleurs, mais passons : Une fois celui-ci poster, je vais mettre en ralentit _Demigod Chat_ ( 1 chapitre toute les deux semaines avec un peu de chance...) car j'écris une autre fic en ce moment, et celle-ci possède des chapitres plutôt colossaux par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire.**

**Enfin voilà: Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Je pris une inspiration inutile, avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux et tenta de respirer, rien à faire ma respiration se bloqua et je n'osai plus expirer et encore moins inspirer…Je tentai encore deux trois fois, je voyais sous l'eau, je n'étais pas mouillé, je pouvais même respirer sous l'eau et ce dernier point qui me posait problème. J'avais beau le savoir, mon corps refusait de l'appliquer. Rapidement je n'eus plus d'oxygène et remonta à la surface. Ou tout du moins tenta car une naïade avait apparemment décidée de s'amuser un peu, et me tirait par la cheville. Je me débattis et rapidement des papillons noirs se mirent à voler devant mes yeux. La naïade dû se rendre que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle me lâcha, et je sentis mon corps remonter à la surface. Je sentais mon sang battre dans mes oreilles et un mal de tête féroce apparut soudainement. La surface était encore à trois mètres, et j'avais l'impression que je ne les atteindrais jamais. Mes poumons allaient exploser, j'allais mourir dans l'élément de mon père, vachement ironique comme mort. Je n'en pouvais plus, mes côtes craquaient sous l'eau, puis tous deviens noirs…

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais à l'infirmerie Annabeth dormait à côté de moi. La lune m'indiqua que j'avais passé la journée à l'infirmerie, _encore_… Annabeth murmura quelques mots dans son sommeil : _Tuer…crétin…d'algue_. J'eus un long frisson le long du dos, et la désagréable impression que je sentirais passer la colère de ma _charmante_ petite amie…_encore._


End file.
